1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communications and, particularly, to a carrier frequency offset estimating device and system.
2. Description of Related Art
Most wireless communication systems include signal transmitters and signal receivers. When a signal transmitter transmits carrier signals to a signal receiver over a communication channel, the signal receiver must know both starts and ends of the carrier signals in order to accurately modulate and demodulate the carrier signals. However, the carrier signals transmitted over the communication channel may be offset because of a delay effect of the communication channel and unmatchable frequencies of the oscillators between the signal transmitter and the signal receiver. In addition, these offsets of the carrier signals may make for Inter-Carrier Interferences (ICIs). Therefore, modulating and demodulating the carrier signals becomes increasingly difficult causing inaccuracy of the wireless communication system resulting in efficiency of the wireless communication system to be decreased. These ICIs significantly impact the efficiency of the wireless communication system. Therefore a system and a method to overcome the above mentioned problems are needed.